Finian Clan
The Finian Clan is a family of Sinlarine shamans who are presently living in Libaterra. Devoted and ruthless ghost whisperers, the Finians carry on the old Sinlarine traditions and keep shamanism alive. The clan's members also have deep ties to Haruko Mizushima and Katsutoshi Kobayashi because the clan's founder Arlen Finian was a good friend of theirs. History Blood Oath The roots of Clan Finian go all the way back to the First Age. The father of the clan, Arlen Finian, lived in the kingdom of Barjassil in that time. He got involved with the Band of the Fox and eventually swore a blood oath to protect Haruko Mizushima, one of the leaders of the band. Although Arlen perished and Haruko was sealed into a magic crystal, his descendants would carry out his will and seek out Haruko's whereabouts as well as find a means to free her to fulfill Arlen's oath to her. In the Third Age, Clan Finian was living in Libaterra as members of the Sinlarine ethnic group of wanderers, shamans and swords for hire. Three Finians, Odhran, Earnan and Nuala would carry out the tradition of the Old Ways and speaking to the spirits alive. Odhran ended up marrying Seadhna from one of the Sinlarine clans, and she eventually gave birth to their children Irvin, Kendra, Corwin and Deidra who would become notable shamans although each choosing to follow a different path from their siblings. Earnan chose to pursue yet another path, related to witchcraft, as he aligned himself with the Red Sun Coven of witches and became the caretaker of Cailleach Bheur. Nuala, meanwhile, continued a wandering lifestyle, becoming a seer. Choosing Paths The four Finian children came to learn of their clan's deep connection to Haruko Mizushima and her mate Katsutoshi Kobayashi and how Arlen's blood oath bound them to the two lovers' fates as Haruko's protectors. Katsutoshi eventually woke up from his slumber thanks to help from the Finians and visited the clan in the guise of a dwarf and the alias of Thorn Stronghelm, befriending the four children. The dark wanderer would end up going on adventures with Corwin in the following years, shaping the young man's personality to that of a mercenary. Irvin stayed closest to the family traditions, becoming a mentor of young shaman apprentices although his interest in young boys caused some controversy within the family, particularly with his parents. Kendra, intrigued by her uncle Earnan's bold choice, sought him out despite her parents' protests and eventually learned of the Red Sun from him and came to view it as something worth following. Her association with the Coven led her to set up a complex plan which would involve sleeping with Kareth d'Zarnagon and conceiving a child, Kernaghan, with him although her son was later taken from her by the Clergy of Mardük and given the name Xerathas d'Zarnagon. Deidra also rebelled in her own way by forsaking the clan's shamanistic path altogether and instead chose the path to necromancy. By the time the Faerfolc Rampage took place, Odhran and Seadhna chose to confront the angered Faerfolc who by that time were killing people in Western Libaterra. The pair's actions weren't recorded anywhere but they didn't come back after the confrontation with the fey, leaving their children and siblings to fend for themselves. The Faerfolc retreated into forests not long after their bloodlust had been sated, however, so a bigger crisis was averted in Libaterra. Preparing for Future The Cataclysm's effects on Libaterra caused a disturbance in the spirit world, which the Finians noticed. They also came to meet stray demons not long after Yamato was overrun, and healed and befriended four demon brothers, including Philos who became Deidra's guardian. The four siblings went their separate ways while continuing the plans their parents had laid out with Katsutoshi's help. They set events in motion which would lead to Haruko's resurrection and thus the fulfillment of Arlen's blood oath. Although they met rarely, they did have reunions from time to time where they exchanged tales and plotted ahead, each in their own way. The Finian siblings ended up aligning with the Crimson Coalition once it became clear that the Coalition would become the de facto power in the areas surrounding Trinity Gask. They had also become initiates of the Order of the Black Rose by then, acting as its assassins and spies although they did so for their own ends to gather intel on the Order and use its resources to further not only their cause but also that of the Dwarven Triad whose interests aligned with theirs. By 1017 AE the four Finians had ended up in their respective spots from which to guide events to the intended destination. Deidra had begun an affair with the elven necromancer Thanatos Barca in Illunii before she headed out to Etheril to gather more information. Corwin served as the Order's assassin, disposing of its enemies while also gathering intel for the Triad and Katsutoshi who was posing as Thorn. Kendra likewise made sure to pit the Coalition and the Magicracy of Alent against one another for the Red Sun and the Triad while Irvin stayed in touch with the Sinlarine clans and acted as mentor to future generations of Sinlarine. Family Tree * dotted lines denote affairs or (in the case of Earnan and Cailleach Bheur) adoption }} See also *Haruko Mizushima *Katsutoshi Kobayashi *Sinlarine Category:Barjassil Finian * Category:First Age Category:Humans Category:Libaterra Category:Third Age